


Dear Harry

by orphan_account



Series: A Different Kind of Family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Harry, You will probably never read this letter, and that's okay. But I still need to write it, get everything written down, because then it's real and maybe it will be okay. *I'm Sorry* from Petunia Evans (yes, Evans). Kind of sad. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Harry

Dear Harry,

You will probably never read this letter, and that's okay. But I still need to write it, get everything written down, because then it's real and maybe it will be okay.

Who am I kidding, it will never be okay.

I'm so sorry.

I'm sorry I was jealous of your mother and stopped talking to her. I was hoping we would make up sometime, but then she went and died and it wasn't her fault, but I blamed her because I miss her. She was my sister, after all.

And then there's you. You were left on the doorstep, and you looked so much like the man who took Lily away, and I was about to put you in an orphanage, but then you opened your eyes.

You have Lily's eyes.

I decided to at least read the letter – why had Lily left you with me? I thought she hated me. I realized later that she thought I hated her, and that's why we never made up.

That letter destroyed me.

Honestly, Harry, most of the reason Vernon treated you badly was that he hated the thought of anyone different associated with him. And he taught that to Dudley – I hope he gets over that. I hope you speak to each other sometime and forgive each other. He really is a good boy in the end.

The reason I treated you badly was different.

I never told you – I was in touch with Lily's old friend, Severus. He told me about what happened at school and I was so scared for you. Severus is dead now. I found out a while ago.

We had a very similar reason for mistreating you, and we are both incredibly sorry. I wish Severus could tell you that, but he can't.

You are the reason Lily died.

I don't blame you at all – it was that awful man's fault, and partly Severus, and he never forgave himself for that. But in the end, she died protecting you.

I'm so, so sorry, Harry.

I only hope you can forgive me, someday.

When we had to leave, because of the threat of that man attacking us, I wanted to tell you everything. But Vernon was there, and so was Dudley, and so I couldn't.

Today is your birthday.

You would have been legal in the muggle world today. You are. You survived, and killed that terrible man. I have been in touch with some people in the wizarding world, and so I know.

I just want you to know – I'm divorcing Vernon. He was so terrible to you, and I'm sorry I stood there and let it happen. So I'm leaving him.

Dudley came out to us the other day, and Vernon threw a fit. He never could admit that anyone related to him was any less than perfect, and to him, Dudley being gay makes him imperfect.

I love him no matter what, and I told him so. He has a wonderful boyfriend, David, and I think you would like him. David has changed Dudley. He never bullies anyone anymore. David's brother is a muggleborn wizard, a few years younger. He was arrested, but he's okay now. His name is Sammy.

I hope that someday, you all get together and have lunch. It would be nice.

I just realized – I have no idea about your life, really. Who are your friends? Who are you staying with now? Do you work? Do you have a significant other? What's their name?

If I ever send this letter, please write back. Tell me everything. If you want, have me meet your family over there. Your friends. I would love to catch up.

I'm sorry, Harry, for everything. Have a very happy birthday.

Love,

Petunia


	2. Engagement Rings

It had been over a year since the war ended, and Harry Potter was looking for engagement rings.

When Harry had gone to Mr and Mrs Weasley for their okay, he had explained his reason to propose so young easily. He explained that Ginny could be engaged as long as she wanted, but he loved her, and wanted her to know that he wanted to be with her forever. Mrs Weasley had started crying, and they both said they would be happy to let him marry their daughter.

But no matter where Harry went in the wizarding world, he couldn't seem to find the right ring. He planned on using his parents' wedding rings, but he still needed an engagement ring.

So with muggle money exchanged from Gringotts, he went out into muggle London looking for just the right ring. But nothing seemed just right. He was about to give up when he bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry – I didn't mean –" Harry stuttered, looking up. The face made his heart freeze. "Dudley?"

"Harry? Oh, it is you! What're you doing here?"

"I'm, well, looking for engagement rings. Nothing seems right, though. Maybe I'm not meant to propose yet or something."

"Can I help? My fiancée is actually a jeweller. I'm sure we can find something for you."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Course! Come with me, the shop's just over here."

Harry followed Dudley to a cute little shop a little ways away from downtown. A small tinkling filled the shop and Dudley entered, and Harry followed.

"Hon? We have an emergency – he wants to propose but can't find the right ring. He's an old friend – help him out, will ya?"

To Harry's surprise, a man walked out of the back room. He was tall and muscular, good looking and had a large smile on his face.

"Of course! Hey hon, how are you?" The man gave Dudley a quick kiss, then turned to Harry. "Hi. I'm David. And you are?"

"Harry. Harry Potter, Dudley's cousin."

"I've heard about you! You went to Hogwarts, right?"

"How'd you know about Hogwarts?"

"My brother is a wizard."

"Oh! Well, yeah, that's me."

"She from school?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about her. I need to get a feel."

Harry pulled out his wallet and handed over a (still) picture of her. "This is Ginny Weasley. She's, ehem, actually my best friend's little sister. He nearly killed me when we started dating. He's dating my other best friend, Hermione. She's kind of like my sister, really. Anyway, how does one describe Ginny? She's… fiery and passionate about everything she does. Don't get on her bad side, because she has a fierce temper and a mean punch. She might seem small, but she got me out of a few sticky situations better than I could have. She's powerful. But when she likes something, or someone, she is really kind and gentle. She loves kids, like her mother – how could she not? She's one of seven! Well, six now, but…"

"Seven? Six now? What do you mean?" Dudley butted in.

"Her brother died in an explosion at the main Battle - you know about it, right? It was awful – his twin still hasn't completely gotten over it."

"That's terrible! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. It's been a while. Ginny really wants kids, and she is perfect and lovely and I can't find the right damn ring!" Harry sighed.

Suddenly, David snapped and ran into the back room. He came out holding a felt box, and handed it to Harry. "Take a look."

It was perfect. A beautiful red ruby in the middle, surrounded by little diamonds that trailed down the band. The band was white gold, twisted in an elegant fashion that would look beautiful on Ginny's finger. Harry's breathe caught.

"It's perfect."

David smiled and looked at Dudley, who smiled back and squeezed his fiancée's hand. Harry looked up.

"How much?"

"It should be £2,650… but for you, let's say, £2,110."

"Oh no, I really couldn't –"

"Shove it, it's a family discount."

Harry smiled. "Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem."

"What's your number? We should meet up sometime."

"Here." Dudley pulled out a pen and scrap of paper and scribbled a number down. "Call me. That is, if…"

"Yeah, I have a phone. Don't worry."

David smiled. "I'll have to get my brother in touch with you. He's fourteen - in Ravenclaw. Sammy Williams?"

"Never heard of him, sorry. I'll ask Minnie."

"Minnie?"

Harry laughed. "The headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall. I call her Minnie as a joke."

David and Dudley both laughed. "Okay then."

Harry paid for his ring and left the shop whistling. Maybe he had been supposed to run into Dudley today – he knew he was glad he did.


	3. Adoption

They were sitting on the couch, watching telly, when David turned to his fiancée and blurted, "I want to adopt a child."

Dudley turned, and said in a soft voice, "I've been thinking the same thing. Harry's expecting his first, and I just think that we're ready."

David smiled widely. "Then it's settled. We'll apply to adopt a child."

As it turned out, is was a bit harder than that to get a child. They had to apply, and go through interviews, both together and separately, and decide if they wanted a magical or muggle child, and whether they wanted a newborn or a foster child, etc.

They made the decisions pretty easily. Since they were both connected to the magical world, and since Harry had so much influence in the Ministry, they decided to adopt a magical baby. Still, they had a lot of paperwork to go through. Ginny, Harry's wife, was pregnant with her second by the time they were contacted by a possible birthmother.

Jessica Smith was a muggleborn witch disowned by her family when she got her Hogwarts letter. She lived in foster care over the summer, and during the year she went to school. She was in her sixth year when she found out she was pregnant from a one-night stand, and immediately realized she wouldn't be able to raise her child. Still, abortion wasn't an option for her, so she turned to adoption. Since she was muggleborn, she was more comfortable with her child being raised by Muggles, and since her favourite uncle was gay, she had no problems with two dads. Most people in the wizarding world had no problems with homosexuals, actually, but she was especially accepting because her uncle went through the same thing she did. He couldn't raise her, but they did keep in touch often.

Over her Christmas break, she Flooed (for the Williams-Dursleys had their fireplace connected to the Floo, mainly for the Potters) over to their house to get to know them. They offered to keep her for Christmas, and she accepted.

"Hi!" said a small, cheerful looking brunette with a slight bump and she tumbled out of the fireplace.

"Hello! It's so nice to meet you!" David and Dudley both put out their hands, but she ignored them and hugged them both.

"So, get yourself settled, and then I thought we could talk over dinner."

"Sounds like a plan! Where's the loo? This baby is killing my bladder!"

"Down the hall, to the right."

"Thanks!"

At dinner, they ate and talked about little things, like school and such. Jessie, as she liked to be called, was in Hufflepuff and very smart. She got mainly E's with some O's and one A in History of Magic because "that class is so dreadfully boring, honestly, who thought it was a good idea to let a ghost teach? I heard they're replacing him soon – thank Merlin, he doesn't even know our names!" After eating their fill (and another trip to the loo for Jessie) they settled in the living room to talk about more serious matters.

"I want to be in his or her life, but not as a mother – like a fun aunt who spoils them or something! Is that okay with you?"

"That sounds excellent! Of course you can be in his or her life, you have every right. And I just want to say thank you so much for this. We really appreciate it."

"It's no problem at all!"

"So, the birth. It'll be at St. Mungo's, of course, and do you want us to be there?"

"How about you can be there until my vag starts showing, then you come back in just after the birth."

"That sounds brilliant! And of course, we'll pay for any hospital visits and such – it's the least we can do."

"Right! We have a plan. Now, if you don't mind, I'm knackered, and the baby needs me healthy. Mind if I go to bed?"

"No problem! Have a good night!"

Jessie wrote to them almost daily about life, school, and the baby after Christmas. She had been about five months along during their visit – the baby was due April 17. It would be in the same year as Harry and Ginny's second child. Jessie usually went to appointments with a friend, but there was one appointment right after break that the excited couple were invited to.

"Gender! Are you excited?" exclaimed the ultrasound technician. It was very similar to the muggle kind, but a wand was used instead of the machine.

Jessie giggled. "I'm sure they can't wait to get shopping for the nursery!" she teased.

"Oi, shut it, you," exclaimed David, laughing.

"It's a girl!"

Jessie started crying. The technician turned to the happy couple. "Any names picked out?"

They looked at each other and said at the same time, "Eleanor."

Jessie smiled. "I love it."

"And, we were thinking, we want to name her after you. So, her middle name is Jessica."

"Eleanor Jessica Williams-Dursley. It has a nice ring to it." Jessie smiled through her tears.

"OOOOWWWWW!" Jessie screamed. "It's okay, sweetheart, it'll be okay."

"It is not bloody okay! I hate you, Jake, for doing this to me!" Neither David nor Dudley were surprised to hear her angrily curse at the baby's biological father. They had discussed him before – he was a boy in her grade, in Slytherin, known for being a playboy. Jessie actually wasn't the first girl he knocked up, but all the others had gotten abortions. Only Jessie kept hers.

"Honey, it's time to push."

"Okay. Do you guys mind leaving?" she asked the men, panting heavily. They excused themselves gratefully.

Two hours later, the nurse peeked her head out of the door. "There's someone who wants to meet you."

There she was. She was tiny, with reddish skin and a bawling face. She was a loud one, just like her mother. Jessie had fallen asleep almost as soon as Ellie was born, so the nurse handed the new-born to the new parents.

"Hi little girl. Little Ellie. I'm your papa," said Dudley. "And this is your daddy, David." They had decided who was papa and who was daddy earlier.

Ellie looked up at her fathers, and stopped crying.


End file.
